The Girl and the Goblin King
by Rebellion of the Kat
Summary: Sarah, a bright young girl finds herself imprisoned in the castle of the mysterious Goblin King. With the assistance of the castle’s enchanted staff, a delightful and tender romance develops between these two unlikely individuals. Parody.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a faraway Labyrinth, a handsome Goblin King lived in a magic castle. Although he had great powers, he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one summer's night, a young girl wished away her baby brother to the goblins, and so the Goblin King took the baby and hid him in his castle.

Realising she had made a mistake, the girl begged the Goblin King to return her brother, but he did not oblige. Instead he offered her an ultimatum; a single crystal ball which would show the girl her innermost dreams. But the girl sneered at the gift and turned down his offer. She went through the Labyrinth by herself and defeated every obstacle that the Goblin King had sent to stop her. She even befriended many of the creatures she met.

When she finally reached the castle she confronted the Goblin King and asked once again for the child he had stolen. He tried everything he could to get his own way, even begging for her devotion, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

So, the girl said the six magic words that she knew would get her brother back; 'you have no power over me'. At that moment the Goblin King knew that she had won, so he threw up his crystal ball and sent the girl back home along with her baby brother.

Soon after she had gone a witch came to visit the Goblin King and as punishment for his selfishness, she placed a powerful spell on the Labyrinth, and all who lived there. In five years the Goblin King would die and his kingdom would shrivel into the darkness. Fearful of this curse, he concealed himself inside his castle, with a crystal ball as his only window to the outside world.

The witch left behind an enchanted white rose which would bloom for only five more years. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would vanish and would never be seen again. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a Goblin King?


	2. Sarah

**Sarah**

Sarah Williams closed the door to her dormitory and walked leisurely down the corridor. In five years she had matured into a beautiful young woman. Many of the other female students were jealous of her innocent complexion and glossy dark hair. She could wear it in any style and it would always look perfect. But the main thing she was envied for was her inner beauty. The way she walked, the way she talked and the way she gave every single person the same courteous smile, even if she knew that person wouldn't smile back.

But, even though she was attractive, she hardly ever received compliments, nor did she ever get invited to the college parties the other students had, for even the males thought she was strange. She spent a lot of time alone and she accepted that it had to be that way. Everyday she walked down the same corridor, knowing that somewhere along the way she would get heckled for one reason or another.

On this day, Sarah noticed that Bastian, one of her fellow students, was walking towards her. She wasn't sure if he would say anything to her but she kept an eye on any tricks he might pull. However, she began to notice that he was smiling at her so she gave him a slight smile back.

"Hi Sarah" said the blonde-haired athlete.

"Oh, hello" she replied.

"Where are you off to?" he asked. Sarah was stunned that another student was actually engaging in conversation with her, but she didn't bother to question it.

"The library! I just finished a great story, about an enchantress and an evil warlock and…"

"That's nice…" Bastian said, ignoring her. "Hey Madison, wait up!!!" he yelled to the pretty girl down the corridor as he ran past Sarah, not even saying goodbye.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Sarah turned back round and began to walk through the hallway again. She looked back round and noticed that Bastian and Madison were both sniggering to themselves. She just knew they were making fun of her, but compared to what some of the other students did, she got off lightly.

As she made her way to the library nobody else stopped to talk to her, something Sarah was thankful for. She pushed the large squeaky door open and smiled when she entered the only place in college where she felt most comfortable in. 

"Ah, Sarah!" said Mr Booker the Librarian, one of the only teachers in college who understood Sarah. He was what you might call a stereotypical librarian, who acted friendly towards those who came in for books and unfriendly to those who came in to vandalise or use the library for a place to smoke or fool around in. Undoubtedly, Sarah was his favourite student for she was the one who visited the library the most. He appreciated her love for books and she valued his knowledge on literature. She was especially fond of the fact that his name suited his profession, something Mr Booker usually frowned at.

"Morning Sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed" said Sarah cheerfully.

"Finished already?" he said as he took the book and placed it back on the shelf without delay.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" she asked.

"Not since yesterday" he said, laughing at her enthusiasm.

Sarah began to browse the bookshelves as Mr Booker watched her respectfully.

"So how are you getting on with your English essay?" he asked as she climbed up the ladders to reach the higher shelves.

Sarah scowled instead of answering.

"Not well, I take it" he laughed.

"It's not that" she said. "I just find it insignificant. I know my father wants me to finish college but I really don't know what I'm going to with an English major…I don't like writing stories, I like reading them! Do I just leave college and get a plain old job just to please my dad?"

"No, of course you don't" said Mr Booker. "You're a smart girl. You deserve more than that…I suggest you take a couple of years out and start living your dreams instead of reading about them. As soon as you finish college you should get on the first plane, bus or train out of this city and let it take you on a journey across the country, or even the world for that matter! There's so much you can learn about the planet first-hand. Books are full of knowledge but they don't contain all the answers."

"Mr Booker, I thought you said that books have all the answers?"

"I say that to stupid kids who can't get off their lazy rear-ends to read a couple of pages" he said, shaking his fist at the thought of lethargic students. "You are not one of those kids Sarah. You deserve to go on an adventure. Why, I bet you've never even been out of the state before".

"If only you knew" Sarah muttered under her breath. Then she shook her head and swung off the side of the ladder, rolling it down it's track up to Mr Booker.

"Well, you may be right about the adventure, but for now I've just got to put up with my books until college is over so I'll take this one" she said as she presented the old pink-coloured paperback which Mr Booker knew all too well.

"That one? But you must have read it three times already!"

"Well it's my favourite! It's the only book I know that combines dark fantasy, forbidden romance and so many twists that it surprises me every time I read it!"

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!" he said as he checked out the book and handed it to her.

"But sir!"

"I insist!"

"Well thank you. Thank you very much!" she said as she left the library and smiled excitedly at the book which she clutched tightly to her chest.

"Sarah!" called Fiona and Adam, two students who often joked about her. "You…in a library! That's something I never thought I'd see!" Fiona said with obvious sarcasm.

"What book are you going to get your nose stuck into this time?" asked Adam who noticed the paperback that Sarah held tightly. "I'm sure I've seen you with that one before!"

"It's probably an erotic book" sniggered Fiona. "She's not getting any so she has to read about it instead!" she said loudly so that all the other students laughed.

Just then, Mr Booker emerged from the library.

"Alright everybody, that's enough!" he shouted. "I wouldn't be calling Sarah if I were you!"

"Why not?" asked Fiona.

"Because she is the only one I'm allowing on this month's theatre trip at the moment. The rest of you will have to stay in class unless you leave right now!"

The students glowered and made their way out of the corridor. Sarah sighed.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to defend me. I can handle it" she said.

"I know you can and I know you're wise enough to not let them bother you but I just don't like it!"

"But anyway Sir. You know I don't go on those theatre trips."

"Oh I know that. But they don't" he said, his angry frown changing to a smile.

Sarah smiled back and headed off to a quiet bench outside where she sat and read her book until her first lesson started. She got through the rest of the day, ignoring the evil stare's and threats some of the other pupils were giving her. Then, since it was Friday, she began to walk out of the college to go to her father's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young, but well-built, man named Gunner, and his much scrawnier friend Larry were out shooting hoops on a nearby basketball court. The muscular guy wore a tank top and shorts, and was clearly talented at the sport, for he didn't miss a single shot. Every time he plunged the ball into the basket he ran his hand through his thick black hair as his friend cheered him on. 

"Man! You didn't miss a shot, Gunner!" he said. "You should try out for the NBA or somethin'!"

"I know!" said Gunner, smugly as he flexed his muscles which were visible through his sports clothes. His voice was deep and booming and he was visibly attractive.

"It's really surprises me how you haven't got a chick lined up for the dance yet. What's up with you Gunner? Even I've managed to get one! You're totally slacking!" said Larry who looked far younger than Gunner even though they were of the same age. He had mousy hair and much more acne than the average teenager.

"Shut your face Larry" said Gunner as he punched his friend in the stomach. "I'm NOT slacking! I just know which girl I want to take…and look! She's right over there!" he said as he and Larry turned to stare at Sarah through the wired fence.

"Sarah?" asked Larry.

"Oh is that her name. I've always called her 'chick with the book'."

"But she's--

"Hot, I know"

"Yeah, sure she's hot. But she's weird. I mean, look at her! Who carries round a book like that?" said Larry. "It's not like _you_ read!"

"What are you saying Larry? That I'm stupid!" Gunner shouted.

"Well--"

Gunner punched him again. It was something Larry was obviously used to.

"I READ!!!" he yelled.

"Yeah! You read top-shelf magazines!"

"Well they're still books!" said Gunner. "Anyway, the point is, she's the hottest babe in college. I'm obviously the hottest dude in college so we're perfect for each other! Once she's going out with me she'll forget all about those stupid stories."

"But Gunner! She's such a loner, and she likes it. I heard that she's never had a boyfriend, so I doubt she'll agree to go out with you."

"Well, we'll just see about that won't we" Gunner said as he slammed open the gate and ran over to Sarah who woke out of her daydream at his arrival. Larry paced behind him.

"Hey, Sarah!" said Gunner. "Bet you didn't think I'd ever talk to you did you?"

"Oh, hi erm…"

"Oh, come on. Don't say you don't know me?"

Sarah stood there confused, not really interested in who he was or what he wanted from her.

"Gunner?" he said. "Captain of every sports team in college?"

"Well, apart from netball" said Larry.

"Well, I could be captain of the netball team if I wanted Larry" said Gunner. "Anyway, how are you Sarah?"

"I'm fine" she said shortly, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible.

Gunner rudely grabbed the book from Sarah's hand and started to flick through the pages.

"Hey!" cried Sarah as she tried to retrieve her book, but Gunner was too strong for her.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" said Gunner.

"Well, some people use their imaginations" said Sarah.

"Sarah, it's about time you got your head out of those books. I've been watching you for a while and I've seen how hard you study. I really think you need to blow off some steam you know. Just let everything go!" he said as he tossed the book into a puddle of mud.

Sarah gasped and ran over to the mud, trying to salvage the sodden paperback which was now covered in sludge. The pages were clearly unreadable. She stood up and tried to not let something as small as a book reduce her to tears.

"You're evil!" she shouted but Gunner wasn't taking her seriously.

"Oh don't be like that. I was helping you. It's not right for a girl to read--soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking" said Gunner. "What you need is somebody to show you a good time" he said, putting his hand round her waist. "Whaddya say you and me take a walk over to my dorm and looking at my sports trophies?"

"I don't think so" said Sarah as she tried to struggle free from him. He clutched her tighter. "Please Gunner, I have to get home. My dad's waiting!"

"Ha ha ha, I heard that her old man's been married four times already and all of them left him because he couldn't satisfy them" said Larry. "That loser! He needs all the help he can get!

Gunner began to laugh with Larry.

"Don't you talk about my father that way!" yelled Sarah.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" said Gunner who punched Larry for a third time.

"My father's not a loser! Technically he got married three times and his third wife didn't leave him they just decided that--

"Sarah!!" yelled a man from far away. She turned around to see a forty-something dark-haired man smiling at her. It was her father, waiting for her by his car. Feeling humiliated, she left Gunner and Larry and ran over to her dad leaving the book behind. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well, I know you like to walk home but I got a call from one of your teacher's and she said she'd like to speak to me so I told her I'd come up here when college finished."

"But why does she want to speak to you? If it's about me then surely I'm old enough to take care of my own problems. She shouldn't be discussing me with you. No other student gets their parent's involved with their education. It's not fair!"

"Look I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. But here she comes, so go and sit over their for a second okay."

Sarah looked behind her. It was Miss Foster, her stringent grey-haired English teacher! She often told Sarah that she should interact with the other students more, but every time Sarah argued back saying that the other students didn't like her, Miss Foster accused her of being confrontational. Sarah reluctantly went over to sit on a nearby bench as she tried to read her father's expression who mainly showed a look of concern. She then turned her attention to Gunner and Larry who were joking about Miss Foster being 'wife number five' to Sarah's father. She scowled at them and turned back to Miss Foster who was saying something about a book-club that she could join. Sarah hated the fact that she was being discussed like some psychiatric patient.

* * *

When the conversation had finished Sarah's father drove them home. While they were in the car Sarah couldn't help wondering about what Miss Foster said. 

"Dad, what did Miss Foster say?"

Sarah's dad sighed.

"I know you're old enough to know what's best for you but…I have to say I am a little concerned about you. She told me you don't even bother to try and make friends because you've always got your nose stuck in some book."

"Dad the other students are just not my sort of people. I've tried to make friends but for some reason they just don't like me! They think I'm…odd."

"My daughter? Odd?"

"Yes. That's why nobody talks to me."

"What about that boy you were with before I came to pick you up? He was nice-looking."

"Gunner? He's attractive all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh dad, he's not for me!"

"Well don't worry honey. I'm sure you'll find a decent young man in no time."

But Sarah knew there was hesitancy in her father's voice.

* * *

Sarah and her dad eventually arrived home. It seemed rather a large home for just two people but Sarah's dad was obviously rich enough to afford it. He did have a six year-old son from his second marriage, Toby, but he lived with his mother so he only saw him on weekends. 

"Here, give me those" he said as he took Sarah's bag full of books from her hands. "Now you get settled and I'll go and put some dinner on" he said as they hung up their coats in the hallway.

"No it's okay dad. I'll make the dinner" said Sarah.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I like doing it" she said as she walked into the kitchen. "I'll make your favourite; Spaghetti Bolognese" she shouted back to him.

"Okay honey. I'll be upstairs" said her dad as he walked up the steps, taking Sarah's bag with him.

He opened the door to his daughter's bedroom. It was nicely decorated, with mystic purples, grass greens and night-time blues. The bed contained satin sheets and she had posters scattered all round, mainly containing pictures from her favourite moves and books. Through her large window the moon could only just be seen in the darkening sky. He was just about to leave her bag on her bed until he noticed a little red book pop out from one of the pockets. It wasn't like her father to snoop through her belongings but Miss Foster had caused him to worry. He took the tiny book in his hand and saw the title in gold-embroidery.

"The Labyrinth" he whispered to himself.


	3. The Master's Servants

**The Master's Servants**

Sarah's dad frowned in confusion as he began to turn the pages of the little red book.

"No wonder it's hard for her to make friends, when she reads strange books like this."

Then he began to read some of the lines out loud.

_"''But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl_...

Say your right words," the goblins said, "and we'll take the baby to the Goblin City, and you will be free...

So the girl suffered in silence...

I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now'"

At that moment, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. He dropped the book in surprise. Then he chuckled to himself nervously and picked the book up. He put it back in Sarah's bag and walked over to the door. But when he pulled on the knob it wouldn't budge. He rattled it again and again but the door just wouldn't open. Another bolt of lighting struck over the house. Suddenly, Sarah's drawer's and cupboards started to open and close.

"What the…" he said as he watched the room come to life.

He was sure that he was not alone in the room, for he was sure heard people sniggering. He felt something move behind him but when he turned around he saw nothing.

"Is somebody here?" he asked the room.

Again, he heard the sniggers. Feeling scared, he stood back against the wall.

"Who's doing this?" he asked as the drawers continued to open and close.

But after the third bolt of lightning everything came to a sudden halt. The room became silent again. He shook his head, thinking he had imagined it all, but then he heard the voices again. They weren't human voices. They sounded more like puppets that you'd see on children's television shows…

…Then, he saw them! His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly when he clasped his eyes on the goblins who emerged from under Sarah's bed. He couldn't believe it was real! There were six of them, all very ugly! He would have fainted if he didn't want them to notice him!

Since they had not seen him he tried to remain inconspicuous as he listened to what they said.

"What's going on? Did somebody make a wish?" said a goblin who's voice was slow and gormless.

"Maybe" said another in a croaky voice. "But who would--"

Then, they saw him.

"Oh no!" Sarah's dad said as the six little beasts all stared at him with their beady eyes.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"I…I…" he stuttered trying to get his answer straight. Then he shook his head and realised he was trying to talk to goblins! "What do you mean 'who am I?', who are you?!" he demanded.

"Duh…we're goblins" said the stupidest one of all.

"Yes I know you're goblins but….no wait a minute. I don't know you're goblins! What in God's name are goblins doing in my daughters bedroom?"

"Oh, he's the father" said a goblin to the others. "So _you_ made the wish did you?"

"Hahaha…he wanted to wish his own daughter away" said one as the others burst out into laughter.

"What are you talking about. I didn't make a wish!"

"Well, somebody did and when a wish is made to the goblins we need to grant that wish"

"Well, you've come to the wrong place!"

"So you didn't say 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now'" said the goblin, speaking the lines so mockingly it was like he had heard them many times before.

"Well, yes but--"

"Ah!!!" said all of the goblins at once. "Well, then who did you wish away?"

"Nobody!! I was just reading them out. This is insane!!!" he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Well, we need to take somebody away" said the goblin. After a moment of thought the goblins sniggered and looked at the traumatized man wickedly. "We'll just take you then!"

He gasped as the goblins charged towards him and tried to grab him.

"Let me go!" he yelled, but they didn't pay any attention. When somebody makes a wish for the goblins to take somebody away. Their wish will be granted no matter what.

* * *

As Sarah continued to prepare the dinner, oblivious to what was happening to her father upstairs, she didn't realise that someone was waiting for her just outside of her house. 

"Heh! Sarah's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Gunner?" said Larry.

"Yep. This is her lucky day!" replied Gunner who was now dressed in a smart blue shirt and ironed pants. He held a pink book in his hand flicked the pages open conceitedly. It was the book he had thrown in the mud before. The pages were still a little brown but it looked a lot cleaner, and readable! "She's going to be so made up about her book, she's bound to want to get it on with me!"

Gunner knocked on the door so brutally he could have almost knocked it down.

"Who could that be?" said Sarah as she left the food she was making and went over to the door. She peeked through the hole in her door and moaned when she saw Gunner who was checking out his appearance in a little mirror he had. She hesitated, but finally pushed the door open.

"Gunner, what a pleasant...surprise" she said sarcastically.

"I know! I'm just full of surprises. Including this!" Gunner said as he held up the book Sarah loved so much.

Sarah gasped when she saw that it had been cleaned. Gunner could not have looked more arrogant.

"I know!" he said.

"Gunner I…I don't know what to say" she said, taking the book from him.

"Don't say anything! Just invite me in"

"Well I--"

But before she got the chance to say anything else, he had already walked right into her house and slouched on her dad's chair in the living room. Sarah followed him.

"There's not a girl in college who wouldn't love to be in your shoes Sarah" he said, taking his sneakers off and putting his muddy feet up on the coffee table.

"And why is that?"

"Because they all want to date me, and they all want to come with me to this month's dance. But guess who I'm going to ask?"

"Let me think…" she said, putting her book on the shelf.

Gunner stood up and cornered her into the wall, his intense brown eyes gazing into hers.

"You, Sarah!"

"Gunner, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say" she said ironically as she escaped his hold and walked over to the front door.

"Say yes!" said Gunner, pushing chairs and tables out of the way until he reached Sarah and trapped her against the door.

She tried to reach for the doorknob behind her as he squashed her into it.

"Gunner I just don't think it's a good idea!"

"You mean, I cleaned your book and this is how I get thanked!" he shouted.

"Did _you_ really clean my book Gunner?" she questioned.

"Well, I got some fifth-graders to do it on my way home, but that's not the point!" he said grabbing her waist and trying to kiss her. Sarah pulled back.

"I'm very sorry Gunner, but I, I just don't deserve you!"

She twisted the knob and the door opened outwards. Sarah ducked under Gunner as he tumbled out the door and into a muddy puddle on ground. Larry started to laugh at him outside.

Sarah threw out his sneakers and slammed the door behind her.

"So, did you "get it on"?" mocked Larry as he continued to laugh.

Gunner angrily study up and picked up his friend by his t-shirt and slammed him against the brick wall.

"I'll get her to go out with me, make no mistake about that!!" he said, dropping Larry onto the floor.

"Touchy!" Larry said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sarah went outside to the garage and let out her shabby dog Merlin. She knelt down to stroke him then looked around to see if Gunner and Larry were still there. 

"Is he gone? Can you believe him?" she said to the dog. He barked in response. "Me, with Gunner, that ignorant jerk! He'd never even try to understand me. And that's all I want Merlin, someone who'll understand me."

Merlin yelped and Sarah laughed.

"Alright. I get it. You've had enough of listening to me moan about my troubled life. Let's go inside" she said as she took the dog into the house.

Merlin ran upstairs. Sarah knew he'd go straight to her room and lounge on her bed, his favourite hang-out spot. She went back into the kitchen to carry on with the dinner, only to find that she had left the cooker on and the Bolognese had been burnt.

"Oh it's not fair" she said throwing the dinner in the wastebasket.

But Merlin's sudden loud barks took her mind off the burnt dinner.

"What is it Merlin?" she asked as the dog ran downstairs. "Is dad okay. Dad!!" she shouted, but no one answered.

She went upstairs and looked in her father's bedroom but he was not there. He wasn't in the bathroom nor was he in Toby's bedroom. There was only one last place to look; her bedroom! But what could he possibly be doing in there?? She slowly opened her door and was surprised to see that her cupboards and drawers were all open. Her bed was a little untidy and worst of all, her little read book was lying on the floor!!!

"Oh no!" she said as she walked over to the manuscript. She gasped when she saw the page it was left on. "He didn't!"

Merlin started to bark. Sarah looked round and saw that he was growling at her large bedroom mirror. She walked over to the reflection but saw nothing unusual, still Merlin kept barking at it. She pressed her face against the glass thinking she would see nothing, but was stunned to see that the entrance to the Labyrinth was situated behind it!

"But how…" she said. She removed the mirror from the wall, only there was no wall there! Instead she found a large hole in the wall which lead out into the Labyrinth. Even though it was pretty dark, she could see the garden, and the pond by where she first met Hoggle, the dwarf she befriended on her journey into the Labyrinth five years ago. However, it looked a wreck! There were no leaves on the trees and the pond looked more like the Bog Of Eternal Stench than a pool of water! She sighed with sadness when she fixed her eyes on the fairies which all lay deceased on the ground.

"My dad must be in there!…And I have to find him!"

She was just about to step into the opening until Merlin howled. Sarah looked behind.

"I know Merlin…, but I've got no choice!"

So she took a torch from her cupboard, tied her hair back and began to walk out of reality and back into the fantasy world she had once rejected.

* * *

While Sarah set off to find her father, hundreds of goblins were surrounding her father who was now in the Throne Room in castle of the Goblin King. 

"Please, leave me alone!" he begged as they ran around him and yodelled drunkenly. The room was a mess, with dirty rags and laundry scattered everywhere. Sarah's father sat in the middle, where his son Toby once sat. He couldn't escape because the goblins had tied him up with rope. He looked a mess. His black hair was no longer neat and his smart business suit looked as if it had been ravaged by wolves. A few of the goblins hurled beer over him and laughed every time he squealed. Then he saw that over in the corner three goblins were plotting to shoot a cannonball right into him. He tried yell for help but none of the other goblins were paying attention. He could see them lowering the cannon which pointed towards his head.

"No! Please don't!"

He flinched as one of the goblins lit the end of the cannon. He knew it would explode at any second. The only thing he could do was hope that he was in a cartoon-type world where no one really got hurt.

But then, his life was saved. A grey-haired dwarf with a scabby face wafted out the fire, and shunned the goblins away. Behind him was a little fox, with dog which he used as a horse. The dog looked a lot like Merlin.

"Get outta here you scallywags. We don't fire at people in the Labyrinth" said the dwarf in a gruff voice.

"We were going to eat him" said a goblin. Sarah's father wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"You're not cannibals!" said the dwarf.

"No but we fire them!" said the goblin as the others laughed.

"Alright now that's it. You heard Hoggle. Get out of this room!!" yelled the fox while threatening them with a spear.

The goblins left the cannon alone and eventually they all made their way out of the room. The dwarf and fox walked over to Sarah's dad and started to untie him.

"Are you alright Sir?" asked the dwarf.

"No of course I'm not alright! I've just been abducted by a bunch of…goblins!! And now I'm sitting here talking a dwarf and his pet cat!!!

"Actually I'm a fox. My name is Sir Didymus. And this is Hoggle. And who are you?"

"I'm Robert."

"Well, what are you doing in the Labyrinth, Robert?" asked Hoggle, impolitely.

"I told you the goblins brought me here. One minute I was in my daughter's bedroom reading a book and the next…., wait a minute did you say Labyrinth?" asked Robert.

"Yes why?" asked Hoggle.

"Well, that's the book I was reading. You can't mean to say that I've been sucked into a story?"

"No, of course you haven't been sucked into a story!! You obviously wished yourself away!" said Hoggle.

"I did not wish myself away!! ...Well, if I did I didn't mean it. I was reading the lines out loud!"

"What were you doing with that book anyway? Why would a pompous old businessman be reading the Labyrinth?" Hoggle asked.

"Oh Hoggle, have a heart. Stop interrogating him. The gentleman is obviously traumatized. We need to make him welcome here" said Sir Didymus.

"Welcome?? I'm sorry to disappoint you Sir Dadytrot, or whatever your name is, but I'm not planning to stay" said Robert.

"But you're soaked to the bone. Come, warm yourself by the fire" said the fox. He walked over to a free area in the room and struck a match over a pile of logs. A large warm fire suddenly emerged. "Sit over here on this stump."

Robert walked over to the little stump and placed his hands over the fire. Seconds later, a smaller goblin came in with a drink of hot tea. He seemed a little slow-witted, but friendly enough.

"This is for you!" said the goofy, but sensitive goblin who wore a little plum-coloured beret on his head.

"Thank you" said Robert as he sipped the glass.

"Me Chopper" he said politely.

"Well…erm, thank you…Chopper" said Robert.

Chopper laughed goofily, showing that he only had one tooth. Then he skipped away. Robert shook his head. Hoggle panicked at the thought of Robert drinking tea in the castle.

"No, no, no, what are you doing?!" said the dwarf, shaking his head. "Do you know what the master would do if he finds you here?"

Sir Didymus didn't pay attention. He was more interested in Robert, who was having trouble keeping still on the rocky stump.

"Why don't you take a seat over there. You'll be much more comfortable" said the fox, pointing to the large throne at the centre of the room. Robert went to sit on the throne.

"Oh no, not the master's chair!" worried Hoggle.

Sir Didymus' dog ran over to Robert and jumped on his lap. Even though Robert was still disturbed by the whole series of events, he couldn't resist the playful pup.

"Well, hello there, boy. You look just like my dog. You do!"

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and…"

Just the, the door to the Throne Room burst open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room, extinguishing the flames from the fire. Hoggle dived for cover and Sir Didymus started to shake. Robert looked in terror as a furious man entered the room.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews so far. Would have updated a little earlier but it was my birthday yesterday so I've been a little busy. Keep up the good work. Seee ya later xxxx_


	4. The Dungeon

**The Dungeon**

The master had wild blonde hair and wore a a **cape** of black about is shoulder which was covered in feathers and fur. His legs bore skin tight breeches all the same dark shade of black. His leather boots and leather gloves gave him a menacing demeanour. He looked at Robert in disgust. Then he gazed at the creatures who bowed before him.

"There's a stranger here" he said through gritted teeth.

"Master, allow me to explain" said Sir Didymus. "The gentleman was brought here by the goblins and he was soaked in beer so…"

The fox's sentence was drowned out by the man's yelling voice.

"So you bring a drunk man into my castle and sit him on my throne!!!"

"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!" said Hoggle.

The Goblin King walked over to Robert who now looked petrified.

"Who are you! What are you doing here?"

"I was reading a book and…"

"You are not welcome here!!"

"I'm sorry" he said staring at the strange man.

"What are you staring at?"

"Noth-noth-nothing!" Robert answered as he stepped out of the chair and tried to run towards the door. But as he reached the door the caped man appeared magically in front of him, blocking his entrance. Robert gazed in fear.

"So, you've come to stare at the Goblin King, have you?"

"Please, I meant no harm! I just need to get home!"

"I'll give you a home!!" yelled the Goblin King as he picked him up by his shirt and carried him out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him, plunging the Throne Room, along with Hoggle and Sir Didymus into darkness.

* * *

As this was happening, Sarah was already near to the castle. She was surprised that the route of the Labyrinth hadn't changed. She expected to face countless obstacles like she did last time; changing tracks, hidden openings and wild creatures, but the Labyrinth looked relatively dead!! Through the torch-light she could see the drab open space the Labyrinth had become. Most of the walls had broken down. It was almost depressing the way the trees and shrubs had all expired. The sky was the colour of miserable grey and the ground was covered in dirt. It was like the Goblin King had given up, like he didn't care anymore!! 

Soon enough she had arrived at the Goblin City. That was just as deceased. She passed a few goblins but they were more interested in drinking as much ale as they could rather than trying to stop her walking through. They all looked drained, like they had already caused enough mischief for the day. That put worry in Sarah's head. When she approached the castle she was hesitant to go in. She knew that there were certain people she didn't want to face. But then something caused her to think differently.

"Oh no!" she sighed when she saw part of her father's ripped shirt on the floor. That made her determined to get him back, no matter what she had to do. Five years ago Sarah could handle the Labyrinth because she had dreamed about it so many times. But her father never shared her love of fairy tales and games. He wouldn't be able to handle himself. She looked up at the threatening castle in front of her. Even though she really didn't want to go in, she knew she had to.

* * *

In the meantime, Hoggle and Sir Didymus were dwelling on the previous events. 

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch" groaned Hoggle.

"I was trying to be hospitable" snapped Didymus.

But both of the stopped talking when they heard someone enter the castle.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Dad? Dad, are you here?" she called.

Sarah walked straight past the Throne Room and proceeded up the staircase that rested at the front of the castle. As she made her way up the steps she failed to see little Chopper who was watching her from a corner. He smiled to himself than ran into the Throne Room.

"There's a girl in the castle!" he said to the dwarf and the fox.

"Yes, we can hear that there is a girl in the castle. But what is she doing here?" said Hoggle.

Chopper shrugged, then ran back out into the hallway. Hoggle and Didymus followed and looked up at the top of the stairs. They only saw a last glimpse of the girl before she disappeared but instantly they knew who it was.

"Sarah!" Hoggle whispered.

"My Lady!" said Sir Didymus.

"You know her?" asked Chopper.

"Yes, she's our…well, she was out friend" said Hoggle.

"She's pretty" smiled Chopper.

"Indeed she is. But why is she here, that's what…, wait!!" gasped Didymus. "Maybe she's the one! The girl we have been waiting for. Sarah has come to break the spell!"

Sir Didymus called for his dog and sat on his back. They began to run up the stairs, after Sarah.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" cried Hoggle as he followed him.

Chopper stayed a smiled to himself behind, not really understanding what they were talking about.

Sarah advanced down a narrow hallway, ogling at all the strange artistry of the castle. All of the fascination of the Labyrinth from before was beginning to charm her again. Hoggle and Sir Didymus snuck up behind her. 

"She's going the wrong way!" said the fox. "She'll never find her father going that way."

Hoggle walked over a door that was situated at the left of the corridor and opened it slightly. It made a creaking sound causing Sarah to look behind her. Hoggle and Didymus quickly ran off, while Sarah entered the open door.

"Dad? Dad?" she called. "I-I-Is there anyone here?"

"Sarah?" her father's voice called, echoing around the dark room.

She moved the torch into the direction of the voice and gasped when she saw her father.

"Oh, dad!" Sarah said as she rushed up to him. She saw that he was locked up in a cage. This was obviously a dungeon.

"How did you find me?" he asked taking her hands through the cage.

"Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here."

"Sarah, I want you to leave this place."

"Why, who's done this to you?" she asked. She knew the Goblin King was cruel but she didn't think _he _would do anything like this.

"No time to explain. You must go...now!"

"I won't leave you!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind entered the dungeon, blowing the door wide open. A shadow came into the room, which couldn't quite be seen in the dark. Then, a gloved hand clutched on to Sarah's shoulder and whipped her around causing her to drop the torch into a puddle. The room was almost pitch-black apart from a single beam of light shining from above.

"Who's there? Who are you?" she asked.

"The master of this castle" he answered.

She recognised his distinguished voice right away. It _was_ the Goblin King! But he didn't seem to recognise her as he hadn't yet seen her face.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's terrified?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here."

"But he can't handle it here!! Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."

"Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!"

"You! What makes you think _you _can handle it here?"

"Sarah! No! You don't know what you're doing!" yelled her father.

"Sarah?" whispered the Goblin King. "No, surely not…, it couldn't be…"

Sarah's hands were trembling.

"Come into the light!" the Goblin King demanded.

Sarah hesitantly stood up and made her way into the light-shaft. Her face appeared in the darkness and almost knocked him for six. He couldn't believe she had come back to the Labyrinth after all these years. She could only just see the outline of his face but he could see hers' clearly. He could tell she had grown. She looked much more daintier, yet she still kept her innocent gaze. For some reason though, she could not quite meet his gaze. The silence between them created a wave of tension that simmered between the two.

"He's your father" he asked, lowering his tone a little.

"Yes, he is, and you have to let him go" she cried tearfully.

"Sarah. How do you know this man!!" asked Robert. "Has he threatened you before?"

"I'll take his place. Just release him!!" she pleaded, ignoring her father.

"You…you would do that?" asked the Goblin King.

"If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever."

She pondered over the situation for a second, but then regained her composure and lifted up her head, giving her a very innocent look.

"You have my word."

"No, Sarah. I won't let you do this!" shouted Robert.

"Done!" said the Goblin King as he swiftly moved of to unlock the cell.

Sarah collapsed on the floor with her head in her hands. The Goblin King hurled Robert out of the cage and began to drag him out.

"No, Sarah. Listen to me. I'm older than you, I've lived my life--

But before her father could finish, he was hauled out of the dungeon and down the stairs.

"Wait!" called Sarah.

"Sarah!"

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Sarah was now his prisoner!

* * *

A few moments later, the Goblin King came back upstairs. Hoggle and Sir Didymus began to follow him. 

"Master?" asked Sir Didymus.

"What!"

"Since My Lady is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room."

The Goblin King sneered at the suggestion.

"Then again, maybe not."

The Goblin King entered the dungeon where he saw Sarah crying.

"You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye."

He began to show a look of pity on his face.

"'ll show you to your room." he said quietly.

"My room?" she asked, surprised. "But, I thought--"

"You want to stay in the dungeon?" he said, angrily.

"No."

"Then follow me."

Sarah followed the Goblin King down narrow corridor as he lead her to her room. Hoggle and Sir Didymus followed. As they proceeded, Sarah began to lag behind. She looked at hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasped and ran to catch up with the Goblin King, who was carrying a glowing crystal as a light source. He looked back at Sarah and saw a tear form at the corner of her eye.

"Say something to her" whispered Didymus.

"Hmm? Oh. I...um...hope you like it here."

The Goblin King looked at Sir Didymus for approval. He motioned for him to continue.

"The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing."

Sarah suddenly started to look intrigued.

"What's in the West Wing?"

"It's forbidden!" he bellowed whilst turning around to scowl at her.

They reached a small door which the Goblin King opened. Light suddenly spilled out in the room. He held the door open and Sarah slowly walked in. It was a fine room alright, with a lighter tone than the rest of the castle. The white bed sheets looked comfortable enough. It was almost as if she was expected here. But, even though the bedroom was cosier than she imagined, she still was melancholic.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you."

"Dinner--invite her to dinner" the fox whispered in his ear.

"You…will join me for dinner" he said in an angry tone. "That's not a request!" he shouted.

He then left, slamming the door behind him. Sarah, terrified, ran over to the bed and flung herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying.

* * *

Back in the real world, Gunner and Larry were sitting in a tavern, downing as many beers as they could handle. 

"Who does she think she is? That girl has screwed with the wrong guy." said Gunner.

"Darn right!" said Larry.

"She's trashed my bad boy reputation!" Gunner said, turning his chair away.

"I know, I know. More beer?"

"What's the point. Nothing helps. I'm just a loser!"

"Who you? Come on Gunner, you've got to pull yourself together! Everybody in college wants to be you! How can you say you're a loser!"

"Who are you trying to kid?" he said, sulkily.

"Alright, fine! Maybe you're right. Maybe you are a loser!"

"What did you say!" Gunner yelled.

"Well, if you can't even get Sarah, the class weirdo, to like you!! What chance have you got!"

Gunner's face was boiling up as Larry continued.

"You're so ugly, you have to sneak up on your own mirror!"

Gunner trust all of his energy into his fist and punch Larry right in the face. Then he got up out of his seat and walked the to exit of the tavern.

"That's it! I'm going to take Sarah to the dance, even if I have to drag her there by her pigtails!"

His voice was so loud the whole tavern stopped to look at him. Larry stood up and regained his composure. Even though his nose was blooded up, he smiled to himself.

"Reverse psychology, always works!"

When Gunner and Larry were out of the bar they noticed that there was a lone man wandering around in the cold night. He looked troubled.

"Help! Someone help me!" cried the man.

As he came closer, they realised that it was Sarah's father. Immediately they started laughing at him.

"What's he doing?" asked Gunner.

"Probably looking for his sixth wife!" said Larry.

"Yeah! That or his marbles!" joked Gunner.

Both of them sniggered as Robert approached them.

"You know my daughter don't you? Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon!" said Robert.

"Who?" asked Larry.

"Sarah. We must go. N-not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa! Slow down, old man. Who's got Sarah locked in a dungeon?"

A Goblin King! A mean, nasty Goblin King!

Robert looked from Gunner to Larry, hoping they would take him seriously. There was a moment of silence, then Gunner and Larry broke out into an array of laughter.

"What the hell is a Goblin King?" asked Gunner.

"I know it sounds crazy boys. But he's real. He's an evil villain who lives in the middle of this giant maze and he uses the goblins to steal anyone who say's the magic words. You see, there's a book, a little red one. It's some kind of magic book because if you read it you get sucked into the story. You've got to believe me!!"

Again, Gunner and Larry erupted into laughter.

"No wonder Sarah's such a book freak. She was brought up by this guy!! Dude, are there like books in every corner of your home?" asked Larry.

"When I went to visit there. They did have…get this…a book shelf!!!" laughed Gunner.

The laughter continued while Robert fretted over his trapped daughter. Gunner and Larry then walked straight past him, knocking him over on to the floor as they did so.

"Will no one help me?" cried Robert.

* * *

Back in the castle, Sarah was still crying in the bedroom, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to it. 

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Chopper. I bring you a drink!"

Sarah didn't know who Chopper was but he sounded harmless enough to let him in. She let him in and was surprised when a little goblin entered with a drink in his hand.

"You're a goblin!"

"Yes!" he said enthusiastically, as if proud of his kind. Sarah sat down on the bed. Chopper followed and sat next to her. He gave her the drink and she sipped it thankfully.

"This is nice. Wait…a minute. It's not been poisoned has it!"

"No. Chopper not bad" he said, bowing his head.

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's just, I've never met a nice goblin before."

"Chopper nice! I can do tricks?" he said, chirping up again.

He stood up of the bed and attempted to stand on his hands.

"Well, that's amazing Chopper!" humoured Sarah.

Then, there was another knock at the door. Before Sarah could say anything, Chopper ran over to open it. However, Sarah smiled with joy when a friendly face entered the room.

"Sir Didymus!"

"My lady!" exclaimed Didymus in delight. "Oh it is you. We just knew it!"

"We?"

"Yes. Hoggle and I"

"Hoggle? Where is he?"

"Oh, he's making sure that the dinner is prepared thoroughly enough for you. We have a new chef, you know."

"That's nice" she said, looking sad.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my lady, taking your father's place like that" said Sir Didymus.

"But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything."

"Cheer up, my lady. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see."

"How can it be alright. I'm locked up in the castle! Why is he doing this!"

"You are just upset because of the shock, my lady You shall feel better soon." he said, ignoring her question. "But let's not think about the sad things right now. You have a feast to attend. There are a few frocks stored in that closet over there. You can pick one out if you like."

"I'm sorry Sir Didymus, but I'm not going to dinner."

" Oh, but you must!"

At that moment. Hoggle walked in.

"Hoggle!" Sarah said, perking up a little at the sight of her old friend.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served" he said

* * *

_Author's Note: In the last chapter I used the name Geoff instead of Larry. Sorry if it confused you! I've now changed Geoff back to Gunner so I hope it's all been cleared up! Reviews please xx_


	5. Our Guest, You Will Be

**Our Guest, You Will Be**

The Goblin King irritably paced back and forth in front of a small fireplace which was situated at the heart of a small dinner room. A stone table with two seats had been set out for them to dine at the thoroughly prepared banquet. Sir Didymus and Chopper watched their master, avoiding his gaze every time he looked round at them.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!?" he asked angrily.

"Girl very sad sir. She won't come" said Chopper.

"Excuse me, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, My Lady could be the one to break the spell?" asked Sir Didymus.

"Of course I have. I'm not a fool!" he snapped.

"Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and--Poof!--the spell is broken! The Labyrinth will thrive once again!" said the fox.

"But the white flower! Is dying fast!!" exclaimed chopper.

"It's no use. She's so young and beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me! I'm a Goblin King! A Goblin King who is growing weaker by the day!"

"Let her see through your surly façade" said Didymus.

"I don't know how."

"Well, I suppose you can start by making yourself more companionable. Try to act like a noble gentleman."

"Smile at her" added Chopper.

"Smile?" said the Goblin King, as if he had never heard such a word.

"Ah yes, when she arrives, give her a handsome, debonair smile. Come come, show me the smile" the fox said.

He was about to attempt it, but quickly stopped before making himself look undignified.

"Don't scare her!" said Chopper.

"Impress her with your rapier wit" said Didymus.

"Be kind."

"Shower her with compliments."

"Don't frown."

"And above all…"

"You must control your temper!" they both yelled.

Just then, the door creaked open. The Goblin King wiped his silly face off and looked to the door expectantly.

"Here she is!" said Sir Didymus, excitedly.

Chopper also bated his breath.

But their hope was defeated when Hoggle came through the door.

"Uh, good evening'" he said.

The Goblin King's face changed from hopeful to infuriated. He roared from the bottom of his lungs.

"Well, where is she?!"

"Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, Sarah." stuttered Hoggle, buying time. Well, actually, she's in the middle of, ah, um, with things being what they are, ah... she's not coming."

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

He ran out of the dining room and went straight up the stairs and stopped outside the front of Sarah's room. The servant's ran after him, apprehensively.

"Wait! Master! No need to scare the girl!" cried Hoggle.

But the Goblin King hit the door so violently, it shook the whole castle.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" he yelled through the door.

"I'm not hungry!" she replied.

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!"

"Master, correct me if I'm wrong, but threatening the lady may not be the best way to win her affections" interrupted Didymus.

Hoggle was already down on his knees pleading with him to be less aggressive.

"Please, try to be a gent!" he begged,

"But she is being so...stubborn!"

"Be nicer to her" pleaded Chopper.

So he took a deep breath and made a second attempt.

"Will you come down to dinner?" he asked her in a dejected tone.

"No! I will not!" she yelled.

The Goblin King huffed and turned round to look at his servant's and held out his hands as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Be softer, gentle" said Hoggle.

So, he straightened himself up and tried to act formal, even bowing at the door before attempting to speak again.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner" he said.

"Ahem, ahem, say 'please'" said Hoggle.

"...please" he added despondently.

"No, thank you" she answered in a sardonic tone.

"You cannot stay in there forever!" He angered-up again.

"Yes I can!" she yelled provokingly.

"Alright! Then go ahead and waste away!" he bellowed. Angrily, he turned to the servants. "If she doesn't dine with me, then she doesn't dine at all!"

The Goblin King stormed back down the hall, moodily throwing his crystal ball into the far wall so that it smashed into pieces on his way out.

"Well, that could have gone better than expected" said Didymus chirpily.

Chopper crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned to show his disapproval.

"Well, I better go and see what the damage is. Didymus, you stand by Sarah's door and let me know if there's the least bit of change" commanded Hoggle.

"I shall" said Sir Didymus gallantly, mounting onto his dog and pacing back and forth as a guard would. "You can count on me Captain, I will not let you down" he said, saluting with his hands.

"Err…yeah, whatever" said Hoggle as he and Chopper started to walk off. "We best go downstairs and start clearing up Chopper. Dinner's not going to be eaten now is it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Goblin King paced furiously in his den which was located in the forbidden upper-west area of the castle. It was a small dark room with a table in the centre. On the table sat the white rose protected by a glass cover. Three of he petals had already fallen. His clothing had changed to a navy shirt which bared some of his chest, along with an amulet shaped as an owl. 

"I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to do--grovel?" he said to himself. "Well, I beg to no one. She'll have no power over me. Never!"

A crystal emerged from the sleeve of his shirt.

"Show me the girl" he said to it. The crystal glowed, then took him to the scene of her bedroom where he saw her crying.

"I want to go home" she kept repeating to herself. "I don't want to stay here with that monster."

Hurt by her words, he shoved the crystal to one side.

"I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster." he said sadly. As he spoke those words, another petal fell from the rose. "It's hopeless."

He put his hands in his head, wallowing in pity as he sat in the darkness.

* * *

Even though Sir Didymus promised to be a reliable guard, Ambrosius didn't want to comply! 

"Come back here you stupid mutt!" the fox shouted as he chased after his cowardly dog until they had ran completely free from sight.

When the coast was clear, Sarah creaked open the door and emerged from her room. Curiously, she set off down the hall and quietly went downstairs. Her footsteps echoed alond the stone steps so as soon as she had came down she quickly hid behind a boulder a peered over at the castle door. Peeking her head over the top, she could see that a large knight-like guard was standing by her only escape. There was no way out! So, Sarah snuck through the shadows and made her way over to the Throne Room. Fortunately it was empty. For a moment she stared up at the menacing throne and tilted her head to one side. It was almost as if she was imagining what it would like to sit there, what it would be like to rule alongside a king! She shook her head. It wouldn't be long before a goblin spotted her. She noticed that there was a small door located a few yards from the throne so she tiptoed over to it and slowly peeked inside. She gapsed when she saw that creatures were in there. Oh no! Had she been caught? But a sigh of relief came over her face when she saw that it was only her friends clearing up the room. She entered the room to find Chopper and Hoggle removing all of the delicious food from the table. But they weren't the only ones there! For they were joined by another familiar face!

"Ludo!" Sarah squealed with delight.

"Sarah!" said the chestnut-coloured giant, brightening up the moment he saw her.

"Sarah! What are you doing out of your room!" yelled Hoggle in shock. "The master won't be happy if he see's you!"

"What can he do? Lock me up in his castle forever? Oh, wait…he's already done that!" she said bitterly. Hoggle bowed his head in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry Hoggle. I don't mean to be mad at you. It's just…"

But Ludo had attracted her attention. She noticed that her dippy friend was wearing a white hat and matching apron.

"What are you doing wearing that Ludo?"

"Oh, didn't ya hear? Ludo's our new chef! He's great at cooking" said Hoggle. "Ya see, one day he was eating raw meat and he accidentally dropped it in the fire. He thought he'd spoiled his dinner but only then he realised that food tastes a lot better when it's cooked! Ever since that day he's wanted to cook all our food for every meal!"

"Ludo love food!" said Ludo.

"Well, that's great! I'm so proud of you Ludo." said Sarah, who abruptly seemed to forget about why she was in the castle. But then, a sudden stream a guilt came across her face. "Oh…I'm sorry. You're having to throw all of this away because of me!"

"It's okay Sarah" said Ludo.

"Yeah, Ludo enjoys cooking anyway!" said Hoggle.

"But can't she eat it now?" interrupted Chopper.

"What! She don't want dinner that's half gone cold" said Hoggle.

"Actually, I am a little hungry" said Sarah.

"See. You hear? She's hungry!" said Chopper excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Remember what the master said" Hoggle whispered.

"Hogwash!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then--

"Hoggle, I am surprised at you" said Sir Didymus, who suddenly entered the room after finally restraining Ambrosius. "She's not our prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here. Right this way, My Lady" he said to Sarah, directing her toward the chair.

"Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this he'll have us thrown in the Bog Of Eternal Stench!" Hoggle gulped.

"Of course, of course. But we must entertain the girl!" said Sir Didymus.

At that moment, the fox broke out into a little song and dance routine. Chopper and Ludo joined as they provided the entertainment while she ate the delicious turkey and vegetables.

It is with deepest pleasure that we welcome you tonight,

To share with you our menu of unqualified delight,

So fasten up your serviette and we'll provide the rest,

We'll make sure we suit your needs whatever you request,

Soup du jour, hors d'oeuvres, Ludo made them all,

_You will have the finest meal, however big or small, _

If in doubt I recommend you try the 'pink surprise',

Not sure what it is but it looks pleasing to the eyes,

We can sing, we can dance, tell us your desire,

After you can take a tour or sit next to the fire,

If you're full, leave the rest! That's okay with me,

We will give you all you need. Our guest, you will be!

By the end of the song, the whole Labyrinth crew had joined in to dance. Even the dinner plates had come to life! Sarah applauded the crowd as they began to clear up the food.

"Bravo! That was wonderful!" cried Sarah.

"Thank you, thank you. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone" said Hoggle, even though he had made the least effort during the performance. He turned his eyes toward the clock which showed that it was ten minutes to thirteen!

"Oh, gee, look at the time. It might be best if you get some sleep now" he said to Sarah.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now, not after that performance. It's made me remember how enchanted this place is!"

"Oh darn!" said Hoggle. "Good going Didymus. You got her all excited!"

"Oh, come now Hoggle. My Lady will be living here from now on. We need to make her feel welcome! Would you like a tour?" said the fox.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. That ain't a good idea!" said Hoggle. "We can't let her go nosing around in certain places, if you know what I mean" he said quietly to Sir Didymus.

"Perhaps you could take me Hoggle. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle" said Sarah.

"Well, actually, ah yes, I do!" said Hoggle, flattered by the compliment.

* * *

So off they went. Walking out of the back end of the dining room they entered a dark cave-like area with an eerie atmosphere. It seemed to lead into a dark tunnel which Sarah felt very afraid of. She had to grab hold of Ludo as they walked because she couldn't see a thing! 

"Where does this tunnel lead Hoggle?" she asked.

"Well, I erm..shouldn't really be telling you this. But I think you oughta know jus' in case of an emergency."

Emergency? Sarah didn't like the sound of that!

They soon walked into a small round area which looked like the inside of a large oak tree. Sarah noticed that there were several holes in the walls which were covered by a door-shaped piece of wood.

"This is the secret lobby. From here you can get to any room of the castle, as long as you remember which door to go in. That door over there is the way to your room" he said pointing at one of the holes.

"Yes Sarah. If you are ever in any danger here you must come here and go straight back to your room!" warned Sir Didymus.

"Danger? What kind of danger?" she asked, swiflty becoming scared of the castle.

Suddenly, an armour-wearing skeleton jumped down from out of nowhere and drew out a large, pointing sword.

They all leapt back in terror.

"Oh drat! Forgot about him!" said Hoggle.

"Who is he?" screamed Sarah, gazing in awe at the wicked grin of the bony attacker.

"The skeleton guard. Ya see the master don't like trespassers in this area because that means that they can access the west…, never mind, let's just get out of here!"

They tried to turn back but the skeleton jumped in their way, forcing them to move backwards into the small lobby area.

"The master told me that I must kill any intruder that I do not recognise" the skeleton said in a sinister voice. He gazed Sarah up and down. "And I do not recognise you!"

He walked right over to Sarah, aiming his sword which forced her to walk backwards until she hit the wall. He was about to raise his sword at her before Hoggle interrupted.

"Wait, Eldor! She ain't an intruder. She's one of us! The master made her stay here forever! She's our guest!" said Hoggle.

The skeleton paused and looked thoughtful for a second. Realising that Hoggle was telling the truth, he dropped his sword.

"I'm terribly sorry miss. Please forgive me, but I do have a duty you know" the skeleton said in a completely different tone of voice to before. He bowed down his head in apology to Sarah while she stood there dumbfounded. One minute he tried to kill her and now he was grovelling for forgiveness in a gentleman-like tone!

"It's okay" she finally said. "I forgive you."

"Thank you miss. You are exceptionally kind. Please…continue with the tour" said the skeleton as he bowed one more time, then faded away into the darkness.

Sarah shook her head in confusion. She looked back at her friends and noticed that Ludo was standing absurdly close to one of the doors, as if he didn't want her to see what was in there.

"Well, let's do as Eldor said and continue with the tour" said Sir Didymus as he and Hoggle walked over to one of the far doors, trying to distract her.

"What's in their Ludo?" she asked. Hoggle slapped his head in irritation.

"What? Erm….nothing" said Ludo, still guarding the door unambiguously.

"Oh come on, I know you're hiding something" she said, trying to push the gentle beast out of the way.

"Sarah, wouldn't you like to see the ballroom?" asked Hoggle.

She paused for a moment and thought about it. She remembered how enchanting it was when she danced with the Goblin King five years ago in a mysterious masquerade. But then she shook her head.

"Maybe later" she replied, still trying to get past Ludo.

Realising, she could never surmount his strength, she decided to use Ludo's lack of common sense to an advantage.

"Oh alright then" she said casually, beginning to walk away. "I don't want to see the ballroom but I do have a craving for a nice, tasty dessert!"

Ludo lept forward with excitement.

"Food! Me make food!" he said.

"Wait a minute! Haven't you just ate?" asked Hoggle.

But before he could say anything else, Sarah ran towards the forbidden door entered the hole. She smiled to herself with satisfaction but swiftly began to worry. A bright green light filled up the hole and blinded her with confusion.

"What's going on?" she screamed.

"It's transporting you!! Get out of there Sarah!! You're going to the West Wing! It's dangerous!" shouted Hoggle.

"I can't move!" she screamed as the blight continued to blaze, causing her to feel dizzy.

"Help!"

"Sarah!"

But it was too late! Within a second the light disappeared and left nothing but an empty black space.


	6. Jareth

**Jareth**

Sarah screamed. A blinding green vortex warped and whirled her around until she felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Damn my curiosity! I should have listened to my friends!" She reprimanded herself.

After what seemed like hours of rotating, she finally landed with a thud onto a dark stone floor. Lying face down, she couldn't see anything, but she could sense the menacing tone of the room. When she finally looked up, she was still none the wiser as to what the murky room enclosed. Everything was so dark and the smell was musty! Kneeling on all fours, she gaped up at the eerie shadows that surrounded her. Her heartbeat suddenly began to increase. She knew from the sinister atmosphere that she was not welcome here. The walls almost seemed to whisper ominous threats.

"Go away!" they murmured. "You must leave!"

Sarah stood up and wiped the dust from her clothes. She looked behind her and saw that there was an exit of stairs that supposedly lead down to the bottom of the castle. But she didn't leave! Damned as her curiosity may be, she still couldn't resist exploring the forbidden area further. As she advanced into the room she saw that there were bits of glass scattered around on the floor, as if they had been thrown in anger. She stopped to look in a mirror that had been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. She turned her head to see a shredded picture on the wall, half-covered by the scraps of paper it was painted on. Sarah reached out and lifter the shreds of the picture to reveal

Moving on, she walked over the end of the room, where she found a closed door with gargoyle handles, seemingly leading to another room. She took a deep breath, then reached out and opened the door. The other room was much smaller than the previous one, although it did extend out onto a balcony at the other end. But before Sarah could look out onto the balcony to see if the Goblin King was actually there, something else caught her attention. She couldn't help but gasp in awe when she fixed her eyes on the glowing white rose on the small round table. Her gaze filled with wonder as she walked over to it and carefully lifter the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reached up, brushed back the strand of hair that had fallen on her forehead, then reached out to touch the rose. As she neared it, a shadow fell over her. Sarah's eyes slowly ascended until it met the eyes of the Goblin King. She should have been more careful, for he was out on the balcony. As quick as fire, he seized the bell jar from her hands and slammed it back on the rose. He then turned back to Sarah, his eyes cold and filled with fury.

"Why did you come here?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry" she said in a frightened tone, slowly backing away from him.

"I warned you never to come here!"

"I didn't mean any harm" she pleaded. This time when she looked at him she noticed how different he looked than when she had seen him five years ago. His face looked a little older and his hair looked unkempt and dirty. He seemed tired and angry, like he couldn't be bothered to play games anymore. He looked like he could really hurt somebody if he wanted to. He was no longer a predictable fantasy figure. That scared Sarah more than anything!

"Do you realize what you could have done?!" he shouted. Then he withdrew a crystal from his cape and threw at one of the walls near Sarah, making a loud noise as it smashed. Sarah ducked as he extracted another crystal.

"Please, stop! No!" she screamed.

She ran forward and tried to grab his arm before he did any more damage, but he clutched her blouse, picked her up and thrust her against the wall.

"Just get out!!! Get out I say!!!"

He dropped her and for a moment she gawped at him with frightened eyes.

"GET OUT!!!" he roared.

She quickly turned and fled from the room. The Goblin King breathed heavily, calming himself down before collapsing into despair, finally realising that he may have destroyed his chances with Sarah.

She reached the stairway and ran to the door, tears streaming down her eyes. The large guard at the door eyed her evilly. There was no way he was going to let her go. She thought for a moment, then ran back up to her room. Hastily, she opened her closet and began to pull out all the sheets she could find. She quickly began to tie them together. When she had formed a long-enough rope out of them, she threw the bundle of sheets of the window. She looked out and saw that the only reached about halfway down the castle, but there was no time to hesitate. She sat on the window ledge and began to make her way down.

Suddenly, Hoggle and Sir Didymus came bursting through her door, looking shocked at what she was doing.

"Wh- Where are you going My Lady?" asked Sir Didymus.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!"

"Oh no, wait, please wait Sarah!" cried Hoggle. "You'll never find your way out of the Labyrinth. You don't understand how dangerous it has gotten in the past few hours!"

"What do you mean? Why would it suddenly become dangerous?" she asked. Hoggle and Sir Didymus didn't answer. The just looked at each other "Well, I don't care! I'm just not staying in this castle a moment longer!"

Sir Didymus tried to respond, but Sarah was gone before he could say anything. They rushed up to the window where they saw her making her way to the ground.

* * *

Sarah began to run through the Goblin City as fast a her legs could carry her. She soon came across a large misty forest which looked menacing. Still, she ran through it, brushing past the dark leaves and crispy twigs that tried to block her way. She almost tripped over when her foot got caught in a tree branch, but didn't stop to regain her breath. After five minutes of sprinting she knew that she was going round in circles, for she kept on stumbling upon the same little stump over and over again. Tired of getiing nowhere, Sarah sat down on the stump and looked arounf at the dark forest. Hoggle was right. The Labyrinth did seem to be more threatening just by the look of it. The tall oak trees appeared as if they had overgrown their stay. It looked like the Labyrinth wasn't cared for anymore, like it was dying! 

Suddenly, Sarah heard a noise from not so far away. It sounded like laughter, evil laughter! Oh no, she thought. This can't be good! Another voice joined in, then another, then another. There were at least six laughing voices and there was only one of her. One frightened young girl! When they finally emerged into view Sarah gasped at the sight f the Firey's! The hyperactive pink monsters that tried to take off her head five years ago. Only this time they looked much angrier! Almost zombie-like! They gnarled their teeth as they slowly crept toward her. The darkness of the forest made their bright pink fur look more of a deep purple colour. Sarah slowly stood up and tried to creep away but there were just too many of them, and they looked hungry!

"We remember you" one of them said. "You wouldn't let us take off your head. Then you took off all our heads. Not this time."

"Please, leave me alone. I don't mean any harm." begged Sarah.

"No, but we do!" said a Firey before all the others laughed wickedly.

Sarah ran as fast as she could through the dark woods, but the Firey's were too fast for her.

"Come back. We just want your head!"

"Leave me alone!"

The crispy leaves and broken twigs snagged on her clothes as she ran. She couldn't see a thing! She ran a little more and saw that the Firey's were catching her up, cackling as they chased her. But as she looked behind to see where they Firey's were, she didn't see that there was a great big swamp of quicksand rght in front of her.

"Help!!" she screamed as she fell into the swamp.

The Firey's laughed and began to circle round the quicksand, dancing as they celebrated her misery. Sarah frantically tried to escape, but the swamp was dragging her in faster than she could swim out of it. The Firey's then tried to form a bridge out of themselves so they could reach up to her. Sarah tried to shun them away with their hands but she was sinking so fast that her arms were almost covered by the sand. The Firey at the end of the bridge started to reach out for her head, but just as it was about to touch her it's hand got hurled away. It was the Goblin King! He and Ludo had pulled the Firey's away so that Sarah could try and escape! Suddenly, all of the Firey's raced toward the Goblin King and started to pull at is head. It seemed like even their own master couldn't control them. Sarah knew that something stranged had happened to the Labyrinth.

"Help me, Ludo" she yelled as the ginger yeti tried to reach for her hand. But she was just too far. Her head was almost covered in mud.

Then, Ludo started to shout. He roared so loud that the whole Labyrinth was bound to hear him. Sarah screamed when she found herself being elevated out of the quicksand. She looked below her. Ludo had called for the rocks to help her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Ludo. You're a life-saver" she said.

He roared again. More rocks emerged from the swamp so that Sarah could step on them and make her way out on to dry land. When she finally made it out she looked over at the Goblin King, who was still being savaged by the Firey's. One of them was sitting on his shoulders and others were pulling at his legs. He tried to reach for his crystals but every time he managed to get one, a Firey took it off him and began to throw it at his face. He was growing weaker by the second. Finally, he managed to throw a Firey against a tree, knocking it out. The others turned and ran in fear. Sarah and Ludo looked on, unsure of what to do. The Goblin King then turned to Sarah and looked at her despairingly. All of a sudden, he collapsed on to the floor. Sarah gasped. She stared at the unconscious Goblin King for a moment, then began to walk away. But when she saw Ludo's troubled face she stopped and turned back round. She was too much of a good person to leave a poor man wounded. She walked over to the Goblin King and knelt down beside him. She pushed his hair away from his face and saw that he was bleeding just below his brow. She looked at his clothes and saw another cut underneath his shirt. He looked so helpless!

"Come here Ludo. Help me get him back to the castle" she said as they helped him up and put his arms around both of their shoulders.

* * *

When they finally got to the castle they placed the Goblin King on his throne. 

"Sarah, you're back?" said Hoggle as he and Sir Didymus walked into the Throne Room. "What happened?" he asked, looking at the Goblin King, who was still unconscious.

"The Firey's" said Sarah. "I mean...I knew they were hyperactive but I didn't think they would do something like this. Why have they gotten like this Hoggle? Come to think of it, why has the whole Labyrinth gotten so volatile?"

Hoggle bowed his head, not wanting to answer. Suddenly, the Goblin King began to open his eyes. Sarah gasped by his sudden awakening. Noticing that her hand was on his chest, so she quickly removed it. The Goblin King looked around and was surprised to see that Sarah was sitting by his side. He stared at her curiously.

"You fell" she said after a moment of silence.

The Goblin King raised his hand to his brow and winced when he touched his cut.

"Here now. Oh, don't do that" she said, ripping off a piece of fabric from her blouse and bringing it to his head. She tried to clean his wound with it, but it onnly made him cry in pain.

"Just...hold still" she said.

But he roared again. The other creatures jumped back into hiding from the outburst.

"That hurts!" he shouted.

"Well it wouldn't hurt as much if you'd just hold still!"

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" he argued.

"Well if you hadn't terrified me, I wouldn't have run away!"

He opened his mouth to respond, but had to stop and think of a good line.

"Well you shouldn't have been in my private den!" he yelled, pointing at her in accusation.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" she argued back.

He tried to raise his hand to bring out another point, but found he had none, so he bowed his head down again. The creatues emerged from their hiding as Sarah had conquered the ferocious temper of the Goblin King. Sarah moved the rag closer to the wound.

"Now, hold still. This may sting a little" she warned.

The Goblin King gave a surprised grunt, then gritted his teeth as the rag was applied. She softly wipe the blood from his brow as she moved closer to make sure that it was being cleaned properly. He watched her warily, looking a little scared by her closeness. When she saw that her face was within touching distance from his she quickly stopped what she was doing, and moved away from him. There was a moment of awkwared silence before Sarah decided to speak.

"Thank you, by the way, for rescuing me" she said tenderly.

The Goblin opened his eyes, surprised that she would thank him. He looked at the creatures who nodded for him to respond. This was his chance to finally bond with the girl, for he only had a little time left.

"You're welcome Sarah. Thank you also, for rescuing me" he said graciously.

"You're very welcome...erm...Mr. Goblin King."

"Please. You can call me Jareth" said the Goblin King.

And for the first time, Sarah and Jareth smiled at each other in appreciation.

* * *

_Author's Note - I know I've been quite a while with this chapter, but I've only just recovered from being ill so I hope you're all still here. Love RebelKat xx_


End file.
